Le bon Rhum de Binks
by Phoenix penna
Summary: Je m'en vais de bon matin, livrer le bon Rhum de Binks...Un chant connu de tous sur Grand Line qui rappelle la mer, la piraterie, les beuverie sur le pont d'un navire...Un chant qui appelle des souvenirs oubliés. SongFic ! Réincarnation ! Corrigé le 29/01/18


**Bonjour !**

 **Voici un nouvel OS qui est basé sur la mythique chanson Binks no sake ! Le thème principale de cet OS est la réincarnation de Ace de nos jours...je n'en dis pas plus ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient**

 **NDA du 29/01/2018 : Enfin corrigé, cet OS ne devrait plus comporter d'horrible fautes.**

* * *

Le bon rhum de binks...

Je m'en vais de bon matin livrer le bon Rhum de Binks,

Les vagues dansent et je chevauche les flots au gré du vent...

Tout avait commencé en cours de littérature. Une simple phrase prononcée par une prof désespérée de faire rentrer un peu de culture général dans la tête vide de ses élèves.

"- Le Phénix est un oiseau légendaire, il est le symbole de la renaissance et de la vie..."

Un Phénix ? Pour lui ce nom évoquait un immense oiseau aux plumes bleu et or, libre de toutes chaînes...Et étrangement un ananas.

Alors que je prends le large, le soleil entame sa course,

Et les oiseaux dessinent des cercles dans le ciel en chantant !

Son idée des phénix était bien loin de la réalité d'après sa professeur qui les décrivait comme des oiseaux rouges. Elle lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois la description d'un phénix mais il restait fixé sur son idée : un phénix c'est bleu.

Quelques temps plus tard un autre événement le perturba plus que de raison. Cela s'était déroulé en cours d'histoire où ils avaient abordé l'histoire de la piraterie.

Adieu port de ma jeunesse, adieu mon village natale,

Chante avec moi quelques couplets, le navire met les voiles !

Le mot piraterie avait provoqué en lui une vague de nostalgie incompréhensible. Devant ses yeux aciers il avait vu des images dansées. Il avait vue une mer qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon, la sensation que le monde tanguait, l'embrun marin, une adrénaline incontrôlable coulant dans ses veines...et des rêves.

Il balaie sur son passage de grandes vagues d'or et d'argent,

Je met le cap là où la mer jusqu'à plus fin s'étend !

Son prof avait alors évoqué quelques noms de pirates célèbres...qui déclenchèrent des émotions pour le moins inattendues. L'évocation de Barbe Blanche remuait en lui un sentiment de profond amour et de respect. Il avait l'impression que ce nom était marqué dans sa chaire et dans son coeur. Au contraire celui de Barbe Noire lui donna envie de tout cramer. Oui de tout cramer.

Je m'en vais de bon matin livrer le bon Rhum de Binks.

Je suis un pirate, je passe mon temps à dompter l'océan !

Puis il avait vu un chapeaux de paille. Un simple chapeau de paille, tout ce qu'il y'a de plus banale, porté par un vieil homme. À ses pieds était alors apparut un petit garçon au cheveux noirs et au sourire gigantesque, courant autour de lui. Un petit garçon qui portait ce fameux chapeau de paille. Il s'était effacé pour laisser place à un jeune homme de sa taille. Son chapeau de paille était baissé sur ses yeux empêchant de distinguer une partie de son visage. Seul son sourire persisté.

Les vagues sont mon lit douillet et le bateau est ma maison,

Et à son mât flotte au vent un noir pavillon !

À présent il était là, la tête dans ses mains et ses cheveux noirs cachant ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait en lui. Depuis un certain temps des images et des sentiments remontés en lui et menacés de le détruire comme un raz de marée rase la côte. Il était perdu.

...Si la peur m'envahit, ce sera mon dernier soupire,

C'est ainsi je ferrai une croix sur mon bel avenir !

Une mélodie à la fois inconnue et familière lui emplit la tête à tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à réflechir, et sans qu'il n'y fasse attention un léger fredonnement lui échappa. Quand il s'en rendit compte au bout d'un petit moment il se pétrifia. D'où connaissait-il cet air ? Il aurait voulu se questionner plus profondément mais aucunes pensées ne fit son chemin, remplacées par le son des violons et des voix masculines. Ces derniers étaient accompagnés par le son des vagues qui se fracassent contre la coque d'un navire, par les des rires ainsi que par l'odeur du rhum.

...Je m'en vais de bon matin livrer le bon Rhum de Binks,

Jour après jour, le même rêve occupe mes pensées...

Le jeune homme s'était levé de son lit, se postant devant son miroir. Dans la glace il voyait un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux aciers, accompagnés de tâches de rousseurs. Il ne put s'empêcher de superposé sur son reflet, l'image d'un jeune homme, de quelques années son aîné, lui ressemblant étrangement. Leur seule différence était les flammes incandescentes qui dansaient dans les yeux du plus vieux. L'homme lui souriait d'un sourire à la fois plein de joie et de nostalgie. Ses yeux quant à eux lui criaient quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ils l'appelaient dans une langue inconnue.

"- ...Je m'en vais de bon matin livrer le bon Rhum de Binks. Chante avec moi cet air du large connu des grands pirates...chantonna l'adolescent, le plus vieux lui souriant toujours"

Il avait beau cherché, la seule personne qu'il voyait dans ce miroir n'était pas l'adolescent pubère au regard éteint. C'était Portgas D Ace, le pirate !


End file.
